Demon Chicks and Angel Girls
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Ruby knows perfectly well this is not demonic behaviour, but she cannot resist temptation... Ruby/Anna, first ever femmeslash.


DEMON CHICKS AND ANGEL GIRLS

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Anna/Ruby; implied Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby, Dean/Anna and Ruby/OFC.

Genre: angst, vaguely AU

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Belongs to the Kripke-nator. I earn nothing except feedback from playing God with his Creations.

Word count: 1,509

Warning: F/F situations. Don't like? Don't read.

Summary: She really shouldn't be doing this. It's a nervous moment, she decides, when Anna smiles at her in that irritatingly angelic way, presses her lips to Ruby's and oh, that feels so good.

A/n: first Supernatural fic and first finished femmeslash. Be gentle. I might have gotten the timelines screwed up because I suck like that.

She really shouldn't be doing this. I mean, well, she's an angel, fallen but still possessed of grace, and she's a demon, and not even a very high one at that. It's a nervous moment, she decides, when Anna smiles at her in that irritatingly angelic way, presses her lips to Ruby's and oh, that feels so good.

She's a demon. Demons are never very conventional when it comes to sexual encounters. She's had sex with women before. She's had sex with everything possible over the age of consent over the centuries. When she told Sam of when she'd lost a lover, she hadn't been talking about a man, but a woman. She can still remember Sarah, and she's the only thing she remembers of her life before becoming a demon. She can't even remember her own name, but Sarah… Sarah's a real memory.

But Anna… Anna is different to everything she ever remembers. Anna is an attentive lover, but in such a way that Ruby wants to give back and not just take take take, as she usually would. She is a demon, after all. Anna has a way of making Ruby beg for more and want to give her the same pleasure, and Ruby both hates and loves that. Demons are supposed to be selfish, but Anna makes her forget that. You can tell Anna is an angel when you make love to her.

Not that she wants anyone else to make love to Anna. She's being a very good demon when she's jealous of Anna. Jealousy is a deadly sin, and that's good. She knows about Dean and could rip his throat out for that, but she would nothing from such a thing, except a little satisfaction, and she had nothing to worry about, he has Castiel now (he tried to hide it, pretend he isn't having sex with an angel in a male vessel, slightly ashamed, but he reeks of Castiel's grace). Anna is hers, no one else can touch her. She remembers vaguely being in a different form and killing men over and over, writing love letters with their blood and desiring someone so intensely… But that was many, many years ago and she doesn't go that far into her memories very often.

It doesn't take Ruby long to realise she is very much in love with Anna. Anna is a light she can't remember ever knowing, and she wants more of it.

"Can demons be redeemed, Anna?" she asks one night in the darkness. She likes the darkness, she can hide in it, but through her eyelids, she can see Anna's light shine dimly and she finds it soft and beautiful.

Anna hums tiredly and turns over to look at her, soft skin glowing white-blue in her inner light. Ruby remembers a line from a book, where some people had inner radiance than shone like the dawn light around a mountain. Anna is like that, ethereal and perfect. Sam would remember the book, he has a good memory for crap like that, he's a nerd at heart. She can ask him.

Anna smiles in that annoyingly angelic way, mild and merciful and everything Ruby hates but loves as well.

"What?"

Ruby swallows and debates whether to just say 'nothing' and go back to sleep. But some deep part of her wants to know this. She licks her lips (and Ruby doesn't miss the flicker in Anna's eyes at that).

"I wondered whether demons can be redeemed?" she asks tentatively. Her heart is racing, her stomach churning, and she prays – for the first time in millennia – that the answer will be one she hopes for.

Anna's smile falters and the mercy in her eyes turns from indulgence to compassion. Ruby's hope plummets like Lucifer did when he betrayed. She reaches out a cool hand and presses it to Ruby's cheek.

"No, Ruby, demons cannot be redeemed," she murmurs. Ruby looks away, and refuses to believe those are tears welling in her eyes. It isn't fair, it isn't right, why does it have to be like this?

Anna senses her upset and holds her gently. Anna is mother and lover rolled into one. She strokes her hair and kisses her face gently.

"Shhh, shhh," she whispers. "You're redeemed in my eyes."

That is enough for Ruby at the moment.

Sam notices first. He notices when Ruby refuses to kiss him. He raises an eyebrow and touches her shoulder.

"Someone else?" he asks. He sounds a little hurt. Ruby sucks her lips in and licks them.

"Yes."

"Who?" Sam asks, stepping away. He's always so polite and well meaning, a sweet boy really.

"Anna."

Sam seems rather shocked. "You're, uh, a -?"

"Human labels don't mean much for a demon," she says, smirking, understanding what he doesn't say immediately. "Nor do they mean much for angels. We're sexless, and take a form we prefer."

Sam seems mind-boggled. "So you're really androgynous?"

"No, asexual. So is Anna, so is Castiel. Sex is a human thing, like sexuality. I'm not a lesbian; I'm not even bi. I'm just me."

"Dean would have a lot to say about this, and none of it would be flattering," Sam muses with a wry grin.

"Dean can't talk, considering what he does with Castiel," says Ruby with a sniff. She thinks, by his expression, that she might have broken Sam's brain. Poor boy.

"Well, I have to go, business," she says, turning and leaving, one second there, suddenly… gone.

She feels guilty about this. Anna told her about not knowing even what God sounded like, and Ruby can understand her perfectly. She doesn't know what Lucifer looks like. She has never heard his voice or smelt his scent. He might not even exist for all she knows.

"You stink of angel," Alastair says disgustedly. Ruby glowers.

"What I stink of is none of your business," she snarls. Alistair twirls a knife in his hands and his eyes are frozen.

"It puts your loyalty in question, Ruby," he says, closing in on her and breathing on her face.

"Fuck you," she growls, turns and leaves. A spur-of-the-moment choice, but she knows how it will haunt her.

Castiel notices next. He cocks his head with those goddamn puppy eyes of his, the eyes that beg for hugs, and blinks.

"You and Anna." Not a question.

Ruby nods.

Castiel nods.

And that's the end of their exchange.

Dean doesn't get it until Sam lets it slip. They're resting after a hunt. Beer is good, and lying on the roof of the Impala is too. Castiel is there, and Ruby can feel his longing to touch Dean on the air. Anna giggles softly at it. Castiel is truly smitten with that arrogant jerk.

"…Like Ruby and Anna, or something," Sam says absently. Dean chokes on his beer.

"What?"

Sam seems to realise his blunder and starts stuttering, trying to make amends. Anna waves her bottle.

"Give up, Sam. We might as well admit it."

Ruby snuggles up to her as they lie on the roof of the Impala. She would never dream of doing that if she were sober.

Dean turns and gapes at them.

"You're _lesbians_?" he exclaims. Ruby can tell his mind his racing. Dirtily.

"No, we're just… having sex," Anna says casually. Dean whistles.

"It's like a porno!" says Dean with a lewd laugh. "An angel and a demon having hot lesbian sex? The stuff of Goth wet dreams!"

"If I were bothered, I would so kick your ass for that, Winchester!" Ruby says. Did she just slur? A little. Oops, too much beer that she let get to her.

"Besides, you can't talk, Dean," Anna goes on. Her eyes catch Castiel's placid ones and he is as unfathomable as ever. Dean pauses mid-swig and narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks. Anna snorts.

"As if you and Castiel aren't –"

"What?"

"You smell of him, apparently, Dean," Sam says quietly. "They can tell."

"I don't mean to do that," says Castiel in that voice of total innocence.

Dean refuses to quit grumbling for the rest of the night.

She's kissing Anna's stomach, wondering how things will end, enjoying Anna's hand caressing her hair as she head lower and parts Anna's legs gently. This is what she lives for now, and she'll take all she can get.


End file.
